When conducting a survey of buried linear conductors, a number of instruments must be used. An electromagnetic locator is used to locate the buried linear conductor. A global positioning system (GPS) receiver or Inertial Mapping Units (IMU) is used to produce geodetic coordinates. If coatings are being evaluated, the survey may include an Alternate Current Voltage Gradient (ACVG) or Direct Current Voltage Gradient (DCVG). If depth of cover is being evaluated, the survey may include instruments to evaluate Depth of Cover (DoC). If bodies of water are being crossed, the survey may include Sonar to indicate depth of water. If Cathodic Protection on the linear conductor is being evaluated pipe to soil potentials may be included. The magnitude of the continuous data stream produced by these instruments, creates numerous processing problems.